


5 Times Jim Forgot About Vulcan Hand Sensitivity & 1 Time He Didn't

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Hand porn, M/M, Sexual Content, Vulcans Have Sensitive Hands, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: A series of times that Jim forgets Vulcans have extra sensitive hands, and a very important time he did remember.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	5 Times Jim Forgot About Vulcan Hand Sensitivity & 1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/gifts).



> Hey guys! About a year ago a friend showed me a post on tumblr about 'first contact' and Vulcan hand porn if I remember correctly. She requested (demanded) that I write her a hands fic. At the time I was so deeply engrossed in writing 'Convergence' and was not letting myself be distracted by other fics, so it went on the back burner, but I promised I would write her fic eventually. Yesterday was that day. So Lizzy0305, my dear, this is for you <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it too, much love xox

**1.**

It was just like any other day they played chess. Spock arrived at the Captain's quarters exactly at the agreed time and Kirk opened the door with bright eyes and a smile.

"Hey Spock, come in, I hope you're ready for defeat."

While his facial features remained the same, Spock smirked internally; Jim was actually a very good opponent, but Spock rarely lost and he did not foresee defeat today.

"You are awfully confident today Captain," Spock commented as he entered the Captain's quarters scanning the room for the familiar objects that made this Kirk's room.

"How many times do I have to tell you; it's Jim when we're off duty," he gave Spock a pointed look, "and I have been practicing a new strategy that I'm confident will ensure my victory."

Spock took a seat at the small table Kirk had set up with the chess board, "Yes…Jim," it felt wrong to not call Kirk 'Captain' but he was beginning to rather enjoy their easy friendship and friends _did_ address each other by their first name, "I am looking forward to disappointing you then," they both became competitive over chess.

"We'll see about that," Jim grinned secretively and retrieved himself a drink, "something to drink Spock?" he offered.

"Just water, thank you."

Jim brought their drinks over and almost tripped on his chair, causing Spock to react quickly; he grasped Jim's clothed arms to steady him and their eyes locked for a moment before Jim laughed, "That was a close one."

"Indeed," Spock let go of Jim and sat back down. The Captain could be so clumsy sometimes, it amazed him.

"Lucky you were here to catch me," Jim handed the water glass to Spock and in doing so brushed his fingertips ever so softly against Spock's.

Usually Spock's shielding would have protected him from the sensation of such a small touch, but he was caught off guard by the tenderness of it, not to mention that Jim always radiated such strong emotions. Spock stiffened in his seat instantly.

Jim noticed and frowned, "Are you okay?"

Spock took a sip of water and nodded; dismissing the touch, "Perfectly well, shall we start?"

**2.**

"Spock!" Captain Kirk rushed into the science labs without warning, causing multiple science officers to look at the Captain in curiosity as he hurried by them to Spock's bench.

Spock glanced up from his work, "What is wrong Captain?" though after he said it Spock realised that his initial read was incorrect; Jim was excited, not troubled.

"Nothing, but you've gotta come with me right now!" Jim announced practically bouncing on the spot.

"Captain, I am in the middle of something, if there is no threat, may I finish my work first?" Spock requested knowing that his chances were slim.

Jim deflated ever so slightly and then became even more determined, "No, c'mon Spock or you'll miss it…"

Before Spock could react, Jim had grabbed his right hand and begun to pull like a petulant child not getting his way. The grip was tight enough that Spock couldn't just yank his hand away, and Jim's fingers were pressing into some of the pressure points in Spock's palm. He swallowed attempting to maintain control of his body.

"Alright, I will come with you if you let go of me," he tried to sound commanding and not breathless but it was difficult.

Mercifully, Jim let go of him and hurried back to the door, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Spock was following him.

Spock took a deep centring breath and followed his Captain, hands clasped behind his back to avoid any more touching, though he could still feel where Jim had pressed his fingers in; he'd feel it for a while.

**3.**

Spock knocked on the door of the Captain's quarters. The Captain had asked to see him, Spock had no idea what it was about…perhaps it was about the biohazard breach in the science labs two days ago, Spock had already disciplined the officer responsible, surely there was nothing further to discuss. Another horrifying idea came to mind; what if Jim was trying to 'cheer him up' again after his break up with Nyota. Firstly, Spock did not need 'cheering up', and secondly, he never wanted to be subjected to that much Romulan Ale ever again.

The door opened and a sweaty Captain Kirk stood in the doorway breathing heavier than normal. Spock also observed that his uniform was ripped over one taut, hairless nipple. Spock swallowed; Jim was quite an attractive man, and he didn't understand what about Jim's appearance currently made him even more attractive, but he was. It was illogical, but it was a fact, which in itself seemed illogical.

"Ah! Spock, thank you for coming. Please come in," Jim smiled and let his first officer in.

The Captain's quarters were a mess. Spock's eyes widen, "What has happened to your room?"

Jim looked sheepish, "I…uh…I was trying to rearrange some of the furniture…and well, some of it is just too heavy or awkward for one person. Would you mind helping me? Please?"

"Of course, you should have asked me first, you should not attempt to move furniture on your own, you could have hurt yourself Jim," Spock didn't know where this protectiveness had come from, but his argument was logical.

Jim smiled, "Aww, you _do_ care," he teased.

"What would you like to be moved first?" Spock asked; effectively changing the subject.

"Uh, well I want the bed over towards that wall, so I guess that set of drawers needs to move," Jim explained as he gestured to the items in question.

"Very well," Spock crossed the room to one side of the drawers setting his hands at the optimum position for manoeuvring and waited for Jim to gain purchase on the other side.

However, instead of putting his hand on the solid wood, Jim laid his hand over Spock's and gripped it loosely, "I appreciate the help Spock, you're a good friend."

Spock's stomach flipped the moment Jim's hand laid over his own and he had to work extra hard to school his features. Jim's touch was always so different to anyone else's; it affected him in ways he didn't understand. He stared at Jim, unable to move or speak right that second. The touch was many things but most interestingly; it spoke to something deep inside of him, something almost primal. That scared him.

Jim stared back into Spock's eyes and the Vulcan had to pull away before Jim's emotions penetrated his careful shielding. He was like an open book waiting to be read.

Spock averted his eyes and retrieved his hand settling it elsewhere, "You are quite welcome Captain."

He heard Jim sigh and saw a hint of sadness in his blue eyes when Spock glanced back, "Let's get this done," there was no longer cheer in Jim's voice, and for that Spock felt regret.

**4.**

By order of Doctor McCoy, the Captain had to keep up an exercise regime, and what sort of first officer and friend would Spock be if he didn't make sure Jim stuck to that regime.

They could be found at the sparring mats at least once a fortnight, it was a bit of excitement for the crew to see their Captain and first officer face off. Scotty most definitely did _not_ run a wager on them.

Today was no different; Spock and Jim arrived in their Starfleet regulation workout clothes. Spock acknowledged to himself only that the form fitting attire really accentuated Jim's firm ass, not that he was looking or anything. The crew gathered, Jim was grinning and riling them up, he enjoyed the attention and the fun rivalry of it, Spock let him have it.

They took up their positions and then it was on. Jim won the first round, and Spock the second; the crowd was thrilled. Third round started and Jim made some feint jabs, dancing around Spock; he always had so much energy. Spock bided his time until Jim went in for a real hit and then Spock grabbed him in somewhat of a choke hold.

Jim squirmed and tried to get free but Spock's hold was firm, so Jim found the hand that was near his face and bit two fingers he could reach, not enough to seriously hurt but hard enough that it startled Spock and he loosened his grip on the Captain allowing him to get free.

Spock had mentally prepared for touching previous to the sparring session, but he had not prepared for his fingers to be bitten; it was sensory overload. A noise escaped Spock's throat that could only be described as guttural. He felt that deep primal need awaken in him, and Spock struggled to keep his skin from flushing. His breath was suddenly harsh and it was then that Spock realised that the audience had gone quiet and Jim was waiting to see what Spock would do.

That illogical part of his brain that he kept shut away tried to tell him illogical things, wanted him to do illogical things. He needed to meditate; it was ridiculous that one bite could cause such chaos in his mind and body.

"I forfeit, excuse me," Spock announced suddenly and briskly exited the room, leaving Jim and the crew confused.

**5.**

One of Jim's favourite pastimes was to watch old Earth movies, and so Spock had suggested that they make a movie night in one of the rec rooms. The excited look on Jim's face was all the answer Spock had needed. He set up the entire thing and even got popcorn from the replicator for the occasion.

It was their date night and Spock felt fairly proud of himself for thinking of it; he was still settling into his new relationship with Jim and this was certainly a win. Spock made sure that they had seats in the front row and when Jim leaned into him he didn't pull away. Spock didn't like public displays of affection, and strictly not when they were on duty, but here in the dark rec room, on date night he could be slightly lenient.

They were half way through the movie when Jim's hand found Spock's and intertwined their fingers. Spock tensed for a moment but slowly relaxed again; he had to get used to these things, and Jim was a very touchy person.

After a few minutes, Jim began to softly draw circles with his thumb on the back of Spock's hand. Spock glanced at Jim, but it seemed the human was enraptured in the movie and not paying attention to what he was doing with Spock's hand.

Spock couldn't concentrate for the rest of the movie, especially as Jim's thumb gave up on mere circles and instead rubbed up and down Spock's pointer finger. Surely, Jim had to know what he was doing; this was some serious foreplay, and Spock was having trouble keeping himself together. It was so indecent, but the room was silent apart from the movie, so Spock couldn't risk speaking for fear of being overheard. So he sat there and tried his darnedest to keep his arousal a secret.

The credits began to roll and just when Spock thought his torture was over, Jim brought Spock's already over sensitised hand to his mouth and kissed it. Spock let out a ragged sigh that Jim didn't hear as everyone had started talking at once about the movie.

The lights came on and Jim turned to Spock, "This was a great id-Spock, are you okay?"

"I would very much like to retire to quarters immediately," Spock told him quietly and got up walking out quickly, Jim following behind him like a puppy.

**+1.**

The moment the door to Spock's quarters was shut behind them, he could let go of some of his restraint, allowing his ears and cheeks to flush green, though he did not show Jim.

"Spock, what's wrong?" concern heightened in Jim's voice.

Spock stayed facing away from his partner, "That was highly indecent behaviour, Jim."

"What was?" concern mixed with confusion.

"Surely, you must know what you were doing during the movie…" he didn't want to say it.

"Oh…was I being too affectionate?" now he just sounded sad.

"You by-passed affection," Spock turned to face his Captain and stopped what he was about to say, instead he said, "you truly do not realize…" Jim looked so confused, "Jim, I am _Vulcan_ , and my hands…"

Spock could see the moment realisation hit Jim like a ton of bricks, his jaw dropped and he flushed in embarrassment, " _Shit!_ Oh my…Spock, I am so sorry! I didn't even think, why didn't you say something?!"

"I did not wish to make a scene, I thought I could handle it…you are very good at foreplay," Spock admitted, his ears refreshed their green tinge.

A self-satisfied grin appeared on Jim's face, "How horny are you right now?"

"I do not see how horns apply to the situation, however, if I were human, I would have taken you the moment the door closed," he admitted.

Jim sauntered over to the Vulcan and grasped the hand he had not been holding previously. Spock watched with wide eyes as Jim brought the hand to his mouth and locked eyes with the Vulcan, "You can take me now…" he stated and then licked up the middle finger to suck on the tip.

Spock's eyes rolled in obvious pleasure and then he growled, closing the gap between them to press his body against Jim's. They ended up with Jim's back against the nearest wall, while Spock ground his clothed erection against Jim's thigh, meanwhile Jim never stopped giving attention to Spock's fingers. He alternated between little flicks of the tongue on the pads to basically deep throating them and giving little nibbles and kisses in between.

Spock's brain was on fire and so was his crotch, no one had ever done this to him before, he was so turned on it almost hurt; another new experience. There just wasn't enough of Jim to touch, and too many clothes in the way, he couldn't get enough friction.

Somehow, Jim's shirt ended up ripping as Spock hurried to get it off of him, he could think a little clearer now Jim wasn't touching his hands, but the need to get Jim naked and fuck him into the Starfleet regulation mattress was still there. He was more careful with Jim's pants and his own, though he was relying on touch alone as Jim had claimed his mouth and was kissing him with a fiery passion. There was something intoxicating about Jim, he had never been like this with Nyota, Jim awoke the primal passions of his ancestors and Spock was all too happy to drown in them.

Now, both fully naked, Spock picked Jim up and walked them over to the bed with Jim wrapped around his waist and sucking a hickey into his shoulder. Spock groaned and they ended up on the once pristine bed covers, Jim made for the lube he had stashed in the bedside table while Spock kissed Jim's ribs and navel. It was Jim's turn to moan breathily as he gained purchase on the lube and quickly spread a little over himself and Spock.

When Spock gave him a questioning look, Jim merely told him, "You aren't going to last long enough to fuck me."

Spock was about to protest when Jim gripped both of their erections and began to pump them together. Moans filled the air and Jim used his free hand to pull one of Spock's hands back to his mouth and began sucking on the fingers as if they were a cock.

A shudder ran through Spock's body and he thrust hard against Jim with every suck, and then Jim dragged his teeth up those tender digits causing Spock to cry out. He didn't have a single logical thought in his brain, all he could think was; _Jim, need, yes_.

He was so, so close, his head was buried in Jim's shoulder, his breath ragged and filled with moans, while his hips snapped back and forth as fast as possible. Jim's hand never relented and neither did his mouth on Spock's fingers, but ultimately it was one bite that toppled Spock over the edge and into bliss.

" _Argh, Jim_ ," Spock growled into his lover's shoulder as his come spilt over their bodies.

Jim followed very soon after, crying out around Spock's fingers in his mouth, causing the Vulcan to shudder again.

Spock removed his hand from Jim's grasp then collapsed half on Jim, half on the bed and attempted to calm his breathing.

When Spock opened his eyes, Jim was staring at him with a grin propped up on one arm, "Hi."

"Hello."

"I've never seen you like that before, it was incredibly hot," Jim stated gleefully.

Spock would have flushed if he weren't already from their previous activity, "I have never been like that before. You awakened something inside of me, you robbed me of my logic and somehow it didn't scare me," Spock admitted slowly, as if he had just realised what he felt as he was saying it, "and as much as I enjoyed it…please keep the foreplay to the bedroom from now on."

Jim looked sheepish for a moment, "Yes, sorry, of course. Thank you for trusting me."

Spock gave him a tender smile and a matching kiss, there was something special about James Kirk, and Spock intended to spend every moment together finding out.


End file.
